Another Place To Fall
by IsahPucca1010
Summary: Uma fanfic muito dramática. De chorar rios. ;'  Não tem muito o que falar. Se eu contar um pouco da pra saber. Então leia. Por favor ? Comente ... chorando D:
1. Another Place to Fall

**Gente, estou aqui de novo, com essa triste fanfic. Eu acabei de fazê-la. Nem sabia que... Sei lá... Iria ser assim.**

**Minha alma chorou junto de Garu ;'(**

**Muito triste. Se você gosta de fanfics dramáticas. Essa é de presente - Apenas para você.**

**:'D**

**(Ouça músicas dramáticas como... Another Place to Fall da Kate Tunstall ou Sleep da Azure Ray)**

"Garu ? Você leva a Pucca para a sua casa ? Não vai dar para vocês dormirem na minha casa." - Ching.

A cena mostra Pucca dormindo no sofá de Ching. Garu olha para ela.

"Mas.. Na minha casa ?" - Pergunta ele.

"Por favor ? Os tios dela não gostariam de saber que ela dormiu sozinha no Goh Rong." - Ching.

Garu revira os olhos.

"Por favor ? Você sabe. Ela anda estranha ultimamente. Acho que se você a animasse um pouco..." - Ching.

"É... Ela anda bem estranha desde que ela saiu do hospital..." - Garu diz olhando para ela.

Ela estava simplesmente parando de mostrar emoções. Pucca estava mais do que estranha.

Abyo chega até eles.

"Gente, já vou indo. Feliz aniversário Garu" - Diz Abyo sorrindo.

"Valeu cara." - Diz Garu abraçando Abyo.

"Tchau Ching." - Diz Abyo acenando para ela.

Ela acena também.

"Você vai levar ela ?" - Ching.

Garu dá uma olhada monstruosa para ela.

"Ta bem. Eu levo." - Diz ele olhando para Pucca.

Ele a pega num estilo de noiva.

"Tchau Ching." - Garu diz.

Ching acena.

*Na casa de Garu*

Pucca estava tossindo muito.

"_Ah Pucca. Acho que você pegou um resfriado_." Diz Garu sussurrando.

Ele a coloca na cama.

Garu coloca seu pijama e arruma o sofá para nele dormir.

*De manhã*

Pucca acorda e olha em volta, se perguntando onde está. Ela reconhece a casa.

'Garu ?' - Ela pensa.

Pucca se levanta e vai até a sala e vê Garu no sofá.

"Garu ?" - Pucca acorda Garu.

"Oi ... Own." - Diz Garu sonolento.

Ele se levanta.

"Pucca... Você está bem ? Estava tossindo tanto ontem." - Garu.

Ela não responde e olha para baixo.

"Por que você está assim ?" - Garu.

"Assim como ?" - Pergunta Pucca.

"Triste... Estranha..." - Garu.

Ela olha para baixo tristemente. Ela pega na mão de Garu e o leva para o quarto dele.

"O que você está fazendo ?" - Garu.

"Deite aqui comigo, preciso falar com você." - Pucca.

"Ta bem..." - Garu.

**Não sei o que aconteceu -.-' Tem alguns errinhos que o fanfiction adicionou na minha fanfic -.-' afffff**

**No próximo capítulo eu falo o que falta nas palavras ou nas frases. ;****

**~IsahPucca1010**

Garu senta na cama, Pucca deita ao lado dele.

"Por favor... Eu poço te pedir uma coisa ?" - Pucca.

"O que ?" - Garu.

"Me abrace ?" - Pucca.

O.o

Ela começa a chorar. O choro dela abalou tanto Garu. Ela nunca tinha chorado quando estava junto de Garu. Ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. Garu não tinha coragem de perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ele deita na cama e a abraça.

"Agora você vai me contar o que está acontecendo ?" - Garu.

Ela suspira.

"Você lembra que... Eu fui no médico... E estava com uma pneumonia bem avançada ?" - Pucca.

"Sim..." - Diz Garu franzindo o cenho.

Ela começa a chorar novamente..

"Pucca... Pare de chorar. Me conte o que aconteceu ?" - Garu diz limpando as lágrimas de Pucca.

"Eu... eu..." - Pucca.

"Você ?" - Garu.

"P-Porfavor não contre p-pra ninguém." - Pucca.

"Fale logo !" - Garu já estava ficando nervoso.

"Eu... Estou com câncer" - Diz ela chorando mais e mais.

Garu fica boquiaberto.

"C-câncer ?" - Pergunta ele nervosamente.

Ela o abraça fortemente.

"Não ! Não, Não ! Não pode ser ! Você só pode estar brincando !" - Diz Garu pasmo.

Ele começa a chorar muito. Pucca até o estranha. Garu não parava de chorar. Isso foi horrível. Só podia ser um pesadelo terrível. Agora ele estava completamente vazio, sua alma chorava ainda mais que ele mesmo. Seus olhos estavam todos embaçados de tristeza. De repente, Pucca se tornou a pessoa mais preciosa do mundo. Ela agora... Ele não queria aceitar os fatos. Não queria aceitar que Pucca estava nesse caminho terrível. Agora ele acreditava. Acreditava nela, e em si mesmo. Ela era a pessoa mais especial de todas. Ele nunca tinha se apaixonado por outra, porque seu coração já pertencia a outro. O universo inteiro rondava em torno de uma só pessoa... Que agora estava estava no topo de um penhasco, sendo segurada por um galho de árvore. Se a próxima tempestade chegasse, o galho iria quebrar... E ela iria desabar lentamente do penhasco, caindo lentamente, se machucando. Até chegar ao chão. Agora ele tinha que achar outro lugar para cair. Ele estava completamente... Nem sei explicar como ele estava se sentindo agora. Ele não tinha a noção de como ela sempre foi uma pessoa especial. Pucca é a pessoa mais gostosa de se ter por perto. Por fora ele nunca notou que ele realmente, no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo, tinha uma luz acesa, uma luz no fim do túnel... De amor por ela. E essa pequena luz, se tornou um sol. Que o queimava, o fazendo chorar de dor repentina. Que não deixava ele ir. Garu estava cego, até agora. Mas algumas palavras mudaram sua vida. Completamente. Agora, ele deveria achar _**um outro lugar para cair.**_

_Find yourself another place to fall_

_Find yourself up against another brick wall_

_See yourself as a fallen angel_

_Well I don't see no holes in the road but you_

_Find another place to fall_


	2. Throw Me A Rope

Legenda:

# - Ponto De Vista do personagem (PDV)

Italico - Na televisão

Alguns meses se passaram...

Pucca estava tratando do câncer, Garu chorava todos os dias.

Ele realmente não sabia que ficaria assim. A coisa que ele mais desejou, era Pucca longe dele... Mas... Algo tocou seu coração naquele dia. E a última coisa que ele queria ouvir dela, eram notícias ruins. Ele não conseguia dormir... Passava as noites em claro. Não tinha ânimo para fazer nada. Sua vida passou a ser nada. Ele achava que ele não merecia viver. Se Pucca estava daquele jeito. Não havia mais sentido a vida. Não tinha mais o que fazer da vida. Seus amigos tentavam animar ele, mas nada, absolutamente nada conseguia. Apenas Pucca para animá-lo agora.

O telefone tocou.

...

Cada vez que o telefone tocava, ele tinha um arrepio.

'É a Pucca ? Ela está bem ? Vai ficar bem ? Ela vai... Ela...' - Esses pensamentos não saiam de sua cabeça cada vez que o telefone tocava.

Ele atendeu.

"Oi." - Diz ele com nenhum pingo de ânimo.

Passa um tempo... Ele tem boas notícias.

"Que ótimo ! Quando ?" - Pergunta ele um pouco melhor. "Dia quinze ?" - Pergunta ele.

...

"Ok, obrigado pela notícia. Xau..." - Diz ele melhor um pouco.

Pucca poderá sair do hospital na semana que vem. Garu não ia sair de perto dela, um minuto. Para ele, agora o motivo de viver... Era ela.

'Por que eu estou assim ? Eu nunca fiquei assim por nada e ninguém ! EU sou um ninja ! E ninjas não... Ah... Não quero vir com esse papo idiota. Ninjas são ninjas, mas ninjas também sentem ódio... dor e principalmente... amor.' - Pensa ele olhando pro nada.

Ele sorri, com o seu pensamento... Se saber que ele poderá ver Pucca de novo, ao seu lado, sorrindo talvez. Como ela o ama tanto.

Ele vê algo...

"O que é isso ?" - Ele pergunta para si mesmo.

Ele se paroxima do objeto... Uma fita cassette/k7. Ele dá uma olhada...

"Uma fita k7 ? Mas..." - Ele diz colocando a fita no aparelho.

*Play*

_#Algumas vozes... Tudo escuro... Uma risada... tão... familiar...#_

_A tela aparece._

_"EEEE... Consegui." - Diz alguém sussurrando._

_Aparece a cara..._

#'Pucca ?' - Garu pensa.#

"_Agora... Vamos até a sala... Onde ele está._" -_ Diz ela com uma risadinha._

Garu prende a sua atenção no vídeo.

_*A cena do vídeo mostra Pucca no quarto de Garu, indo até a sala, onde ele está.*_

_"Garu ?" - Chama Pucca._

_*Ele estava assistindo Tv.*_

"_Fala Pucca.. Eu já não disse que mais tarde eu vou no Goh Rong com você ? Agora me deixe em paz !_" - _Diz Garu no vídeo olhando para a sua Tv._

_Pucca ri. Ela começa a se filmar._

"_Quero registrar isso, expressar o que eu sinto por você nos vídeos também._" - _Diz ela sentando do lado dele._

Garu agora, começa a chorar.

_"Posso dar um beijinho no seu rosto ?" - Diz ela olhando para ele._

_"Não." - Diz Garu bravo._

_Pucca sorri._

_"Qual é ! É só um beijinho !" - Diz ela piscando os olhos._

_"Pucca, por favor, desliga essa câmera." - Diz Garu olhando nos olhos dela._

_Ela ri._

_"Mas, primeiro eu quero fazer o que prometi. Expressar meus sentimentos por você em vídeo." - Diz ela olhando para ele._

_"Mas eu não quero." - Diz ele num tom macio._

_"Por favor... ?" - Pergunta ela tristemente._

_Ele balança a cabeça. Ela fica parada olhando para ele, ele olha para ela. Ela sorri, ele também. Ela já sabia o que estava por vir..._

_ELE TOMARIA A CÂMERA !_

_Garu começou a correr atrás dela, querendo desligar a câmera._

_"A Qual é Pucca ! Para com isso ! Não me faça fazer isso." - Diz ele rindo._

_"Já está fazendo!" - Diz ela rindo._

_Até que ela tropeça e cai no sofá, ele em cima tentando pegar a câmera._

_Eles riam sem parar... Ela vira para ele, filmava os dois, e ele tentando ainda pegar a câmera._

_"Você não desiste mesmo hein ? Desligaaa !" - Diz ele rindo._

_Ela ri._

_Ela escapa, mas já ele a alcança e deixa ela contra a parede._

_"Você vai desligar ?" - Pergunta ele bem perto dela._

_"Eu só desligo... Se você..." - Ela começa a ficar vermelha..._

_"O que... ?" - pergunta ele sorrindo._

_"Se você me... beijar. É !" - Diz ela rindo, e corando fortemente._

_Garu revira os olhos..._

_"Ahh Pucca ! Não, eu não vou fazer isso !" - Diz ele olhando para ela, e se afastando._

_"Vai sim ! A não ser que você queira que eu deixe gravando até eu enjoar." - Diz ela num tom sedutor._

_Ele dá uma olhada para ela, monstruosa._

_"Ahhh ! Você judia de mim !" - Diz ele rindo._

_"haha ! Eu sei." - Diz ela sorrindo._

_Ele hesita._

#Cara... eu me lembro desse dia... Faz muito tempo... Foi no começo do ano.# - Garu pensa.

Ele estava chorando muito...

_"Se eu fizer... Você para de gravar não é ? Mas... Você também não vai mostrar isso para ninguém. Só entre nós." - Diz ele colocando a mão na nuca._

_"É... Esse vídeo era pra ser só meu..." - Diz ela olhando para baixo._

_"Ah..." - Diz ele._

_"Mas... Se você quiser ver de vez em quando." - Diz ela sorrindo._

_Ele assentiu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto._

_"Então..." - Diz ela olhando para ele, e sorrindo._

_"Ah... Eu sei que você não desiste nunca. E está desperdiçando uma fita. Então o jeito é..." - Enquando ele falava Pucca ia ficando cada vez mais feliz._

_"Fazer isso..." - Diz ele amargamente._

_Pucca estava mais feliz do que nunca. Ela coloca a câmera numa posição que dava para ver os dois._

Garu chorava muito, muito e muito. Não aguentava mais ver o vídeo.

'Ela estava tão feliz nesse dia...' - Pensa ele, com uma dor no coração, sua alma estava morrendo aos poucos...

_Garu se aproxima rapidamente de Pucca e para bem quando ele está na frente dela. Ela fica olhando para ele, com um olhar de 'O que você está fazendo ?'_

_Ele olha para sua boca... Ainda com seus olhos nela... Ele pega na mão dela, que está segurando a câmera, ela olha para o que ele está fazendo. E de repente... Tudo fica preto._

**I want you between me and this feeling get when I miss you,**

**But everything here is telling me I should be fine,**

**So why is it so, it bothers below that im missing you every time?**

(tradução)

**Quero você entre mim e o sentimento que tenho quando sinto sua falta**

**Mas tudo esta me dizendo que eu deveria ficar bem**

**Então por que isso é assim, isso incomoda acima de eu sentir sua falta o tempo todo?**


	3. Under the Weather

**Poooor muitooos pedidos *-* (Cagol)**

**Eu voltei :P:P:P**

**Ok, não foi como que pensei..**

**A fanfic era pra ficar mais dramática .**

**mas tudo bem. Vo escrever mesmo assim. =D**

Garu viu o vídeo... E chorou como nunca. Ele queria ver de novo... e de novo. O que aconteceu com Pucca... Foi um trauma muito grande para Garu. Ele estava entrando em um estado terrível de depressão. Não saia de casa... Não conseguia dormir... A única coisa que ele pensava era em Pucca...

Ele tinha uma esperança muito grande, de ela melhorar... E eles formarem um casal feliz. Ele rezava todos os dias, para ela melhorar. Ele não sabia que ele gostava tanto assim dela. Foi uma coisa nova que tinha acontecido com ele. Garu sempre foi quieto, não gostava de meninas chatas que pegavam no pé, Pucca por exemplo. Ele não gostava disso. Mas depois disso tudo, ele viu que.. Ela sempre quis um pouquinho de sua atenção. Para ele.. Um beijinho na bochecha era nada... Mas para ela... Era muito mais que tudo. Era a melhor coisa de todas. O amor de Garu era como um milhão de diamantes, e cada vez que Pucca dava um beijinho no seu rosto, ela não roubava apenas um beijo, mas também um diamante. Seu coração ia às alturas. Mas ele nunca percebeu isso. Era um menino frio, tenso e não ligava para as atitudes que ele tomava diante dela. Para ela, qualquer sorriso de Garu em sua direção era mais que tudo! Era um explendôr ! Eram mais 10 diamantes para a sua coleção.

Pucca, não apenas gosta do grande amor de Garu. Tem uma grande paixão por música. Nas horas vagas, ouve música. Ela sabe, que as letras das músicas falam tudo sobre ela. Sua história... Seu amor... Sua vida. Dorme ouvindo música.

No seu aniversário de 11 anos, ganhou um mp5 de seus tios... Ela passava a tarde inteira ouvindo músicas... Hoje ela tem 13 e ainda tem o seu velho mp5... Garu achou justo que ela não tem nada para fazer naquele chato hospital... Levar seu mp5... E ele levou, semanas depois de ela estar no hospital. Dessa vez ele a deixou beijar seu rosto. Ela ficou muito feliz por isso. Ele passou o dia ouvindo música com ela. Ele se emocionou com isso. Os dois riam muito com as brincadeiras de Pucca. Eles estavam felizes... Mas depois disso, ele não pôde mais vê-la. Eles só conversavam por telefone de vez em quando. Ele ainda não tinha falado para ela que... que ele a amava. Ele estava esperando a hora certa. Ele não saiba quando iria ser isso... Mas ele decidiu... Que no dia em que Pucca irá receber alta do hospital... Ele irá falar. Ele não aguentava a espera.

Ele viu o vídeo mais uma vez... Depois começou a procurar por mais...

Até que achou uma velha fita. Que ele nunca tinha visto na vida.

'Espero que seja ela outra vez.' Pensa ele colocando a fita no aparelho.

...

_'Cause I'm under the weather / Porque estou deprimido_

_Just like the world /Igual a humanidade_

_So sorry for being so bold / Arrependido por ser tão corajoso_

_When I turn out the light /Quando desligo a luz_

_You're out of sight /Você desaparece de vista_

_Although I know that I'm not alone / Apesar de saber que não estou só_

_Feels like home / Me sinto em casa_


	4. Hopeless

**Gente, eu sei que o último capítulo foi um fracasso.**

**#FAIL**

**Quando tiver # é pensamento**

**Eu estou inspirada... Então vamos em frente :)**

A imagem aparece...

_"Eu quero ver o que é !" - Alguém diz.._

_Metade de sooga no Goh Rong..._

#O aniversário da Pucca ?#

_Pucca começa a abrir o presente. Um mp5. Pucca quase morre de alegria. Ela dá um grande abraço no Tio Dumpling. Ainda estava faltando um presente. O de Garu. Ele se aproximou dela... Ela estava sorrindo... Seu sorriso chegava nas orelhas. Ele entrega o presente. Todos estavam felizes e querendo saber o que ele deu para ela. Ela rasga o papel rapidamente..._

I was trying far too hard / Eu estava sendo muito duro

To be what I thought I should be / Para ser o que eu senti que eu deveria ser

I was playing wild cards and / Eu estava jogando cartas e

Seeing things that weren't in front of me / vendo coisas que estavam na minha frente

Like a little tiger, play fighting, / como um pequeno tigre, brincando de luta

I was hurting myself again and again / Eu estava me machucando de novo e de novo.

_Um ursão. Garu tinha dado um ursão para Pucca. Ela estava mais do que feliz. Estava nas núvens, abraçando seu urso. Ela deu um grande beijo no rosto de Garu. Ele ficou vermelho._

Garu riu dele mesmo vendo o vídeo.

_Pucca começou a beijar Garu, ele saiu correndo. Pucca não parava de rir. Garu vai pra fora, Pucca atrás. Tudo fica preto._

Depois de ver o vídeo, Garu vai para o hospital ver Pucca. Talvez ele não poderia entrar... Mas ele queria vê-la, mesmo se fosse por trás de um vidro.

Ele tranca a casa e sai para a floresta de bambú.

_'Cause I'm hopeless / Porque eu estou desesperado_

_Everybody says I'm hopeless / Todo mundo diz que eu estou desesperado_

_But I got a bit of hopelessness / Mas eu tenho um pouco de desesperança_

_Oh, and you can never bring me down / E você nunca pode me deixar pra baixo_

_..._


End file.
